villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin Levin
For a time, Kevin Levin was one of the recurring antagonists from the cartoon series Ben 10. In the premiere of Ben 10: Alien Force, he became a hero/anti-hero and joined his former rival/new friend, Ben Tennyson to fight against extraterrestrial activities. Then in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, "The Forge of Creation", he absorbs the Ultimatrix and becomes insane once again and a lot more dangerous than before. Origin Ben 10 When Ben found him, Kevin lived alone and stole from people in order to get by. Ben befriended him once he found out that Kevin, too, had special powers. Then, when Kevin tried to commit a crime out of spite, Ben tried to stop him and persuade him to use his powers for good. Kevin grew resentful of Ben and later returned as an enemy. Kevin reappeared in several episodes. In one episode Kevin absorbed the Omnitrix, granting Kevin the power of shape-shifting into Ben's alien forms. Kevin tried to frame Ben for several crimes. But eventually Kevin mutated even further into a monster with all of Ben's alien forms wrapped into one hideous creature. But in one episode, Kevin and Ben had to team up with each other. they were kidnapped by a robot named Slix Vigma. They were forced to fight other as entertainment for others. Because they were connected together. After Slix was destroyed Ben manage to escape while Kevin was trapped on the ship with a new friend of Ben Technorg. Kevin also teamed up with Vilgax so he can defeat Ben for making a fool out of him. Since then Kevin has been trapped in the Null Void. Kevin is found by the Rooters, who did experiments with his Osmosian powers on Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong and Pierce Wheels, transforming them into the Amalgam Kids, making them do nasty things. After that, Kevin fled, only with Servantis controlling his memories, convincing him that he had "alien blood". During the time that he was associated with the Rooters, Kevin first met Argit when he gave a caged Argit a leaf to eat. Kevin then says that he is going back to Earth and save it and intends to take down Ben. Eventually on Earth, Kevin discovers Argit and threatens him to start running and he and the Amalgam Kids confronted Ben, Gwen, and Max and Kevin fired a blast at Ben. Ben manages to avoid the shot and transforms into Eye Guy. Eye Guy pins Kevin down, However, Kevin did this to get Ben to come closer and touches the Omnitrix causing Kevin to mutate again. Kevin, like Ben stated, starts to go insane again and even attacks his allies the Amalgam Kids. Kevin was eventually stopped by Argit who used his quills. Kevin and the Amalgam Kids were sent back to the Null Void but an enraged Servantis wiped out their memories and sent them away. Servantis then abandoned the plan to destroy Ben after Ben stopped wearing the Omnitrix. In the Null Void, Kevin and Argit are moving some objects around and they both talk about how difficult it is to bring the objects together. Suddenly, a robot named Otto arrives and says that he is going to use the objects to help them get out of the Null Void. Otto tricks Kevin and Argit into turning on the device and escapes without them, leaving now-dismayed Kevin and Argit trapped in the Null Void. At some point later, Kevin was brought out of the Null Void by Thaddeus J. Collins, who was being possessed by Zs'Skayr, and tied to the Null Void portal using Plumber technology. Collins asked Kevin to use his absorbing powers to mine Hedorium underground. Kevin was mining for Hedorium in a dark cave when he encounters Ben (who was accompanied by his cousins Gwen and Lucy and his friends Cooper and Jonesy). After Cooper examines the technology as Kevin asks him to disconnect him from the portal, Ben disagrees with Kevin's request as he has done a lot of bad deeds to him. Kevin then tells Ben that the Earth would be in danger, Ben takes Lucy and Jonesy to find out about the problem as Gwen and Cooper deal with Kevin. While Ben as Eye Guy, Lucy and Jonesy fight Grandpa Max holding a weapon, Kevin teases Cooper about being Gwen's boyfriend but both of them stated they were just friends. Kevin teases and thinks he is a better guy, leaving Gwen raged and walks away. As Eye Guy, Lucy, and Jonesy defeat Max, Cooper tried to pull the connection but failed. He then re-programmed Kevin's connection to let him pull the portal like a kite. Gwen blasts at the portal to separate the ionic bonds as they headed to join Ben, Lucy and Jonesy. Ben laughs at Kevin because he is still connected to the portal, Kevin says it is better than being stuck to one spot. As the group walked further into the caves, they see a portal which things come out off. They head up only to see Thaddeus J.Collins, who is revealed to the children to be Zs'Skayr in disguise, and that the portal is for the Ectonurites to come in from their homeworld. Gwen is surprised that Kevin has been helping Zs'Skayr. The other Ectonurites are inside the bodies and controlling the grown ups. Due to the collective efforts of all the kids, everyone was saved when suddenly the Null Void portal starts to pull Kevin. Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Jonesy and Cooper help to pull Kevin in order to prevent him from being pulled into the Null Void portal, but they fail to do so when Ben loses his grip on Kevin's hand, leaving Kevin getting pulled back into the Null Void. At some point later, Kevin and Argit managed to escape from the Null Void at the same time and two years after breaking away from Servantis, Kevin began work on his car, not satisfied with a simple standard model he began outfitting it with Alien Tech, and to this end traveled to Khoros to acquire a Tetramand engine block for it. Since the tech couldn't be given to an outsider, he wooed the then teenage Princess Looma Red Wind and successfully defeated her combat earning the right to marry her in three years thereby making him a part of the family and was given the engine as a gift. ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' In the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Kevin joins Ben and Gwen to battle against evil. Even though Kevin became an ally to Ben Tennyson Kevin still did several things that made him an anti-hero. In the pilot episode he is shown selling weapons to the Forever Knights but ends up fighting Ben but looses. However with the threat of the DNaliens and the Forever Knights he joins Ben and Gwen. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' It is later revealed in the episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Aggregor, that when he absorbed raw energy, he became insane, which happens to the rest of the Osmosians. Later in the episode The Forge of Creation, he absorbs the Ultimatrix in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien, but it does more harm than good after he goes insane again. After Aggregor has been defeated, he flies off, leaving both 10 and 16 year old Ben and 16 year old Gwen behind. In the next episode, ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage, It's revealed how Kevin escaped from the Null Void and how he turned back to normal between the original series and Alien Force and how he had gotten his material absorbing powers. In the same episode, he voluntarily goes back to the Null Void to get revenge on his prison's warden, Morgg. He almost got his vendetta on Morgg, and leaves the prison, thinking that he did kill him. Gwen still thinks that Kevin could get his sense back and go back to normal, but Ben says that they now might have to "put him down", meaning that Kevin might have to be killed. However, as of the end of the season one finale episode, "Absolute Power: Part Two", Ben and the others restored Kevin back to normal, and Kevin is once again a good guy. Future In the future, Kevin is still trapped in the Null Void. While he was there, Kevin's been absorbing all the other aliens that were in the Null Void. He somehow manage to produce a son named Devlin Levin, and told him to open the Null Void projector so he can "spend some time with his son", only to turn on Devlin and attempt to destroy Ben and live a life of crime once more. Powers and Abilities Kevin has the ability to absorb any solid matter he touches like stone, metal, wood, and crystal, and have it cover his entire body. He is also able to shapeshift his arms when coated in solid matter and repair cracks with a simple touch. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kevin can also absorb liquid materials, like water, mud, and bubblegum. He has superhuman strength, mobility & resilience as well as regenerative powers. He did regrow his limb the second he became four arms. He has also recovered from many other injuries which can instantly kill humans Gallery Images Kevin Levin 2.png|Kevin in his Heatblast form Kevin Levin 3.jpg|Kevin in his Four-Arms form Kevin 11.png|Kevin after turning into Kevin 11 KevinTaed.jpg Omnitrix bradge in Gwen and Kevin.png|Kevin 10 Kevin Levin 5.png|Kevin after turning into Ultimate Kevin Kevin 11 mutated (Omniverse).jpg|Ultimate Kevin 11 (Omniverse) Kevin 11 mutated (Flashback).jpg|Kevin Levin mutated during flasback Kevin Levin.jpg Videos Ben 10 - Ben vs Kevin and Kevin Becomes Kevin 11 Ben 10 Back with a Vengeance - Ben vs. Kevin and Vilgax Omniverse Hybrid Kevin Ben 10 Cartoon Network See also *Kevin Levin in Heroes Wiki Es: Kevín Levín Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Mutated Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rogues Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Parasite Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mastermind Category:Kids Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry